1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a system and method for providing multi-screen service of a mobile terminal according to convenience of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of various technologies, such as a wired or a wireless communication technology, multimedia technology, technology for manufacturing hardware including a CPU and a memory, and power charging technology, a mobile terminal has been constructed to be compact and highly efficient. The development of technologies for the mobile terminal facilitates the constant release of new-conceptual products, such as a smart phone, a netbook, a Mobile Internet Device (MID), an Ultra Mobile PC (UMPC), as well as new improvements to existing products including a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a laptop. Through the development of various technologies, it is possible to entirely or partially apply the functions that could be used only in the conventional desktop PC to the mobile terminal thus blurring the boundary between the mobile terminal and the desktop PC.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the conventional functions used in the mobile terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the mobile terminal provides various additional functions for providing the user with enjoyment and convenience, as well as a function of the simple voice call. FIG. 1 describes the functions, such as Internet search, multimedia reproduction, communication with an external device and network, utilization of graphic contents including games, and text edition, as an example. However, the mobile terminal of FIG. 1 can perform a variety of functions in addition to the above functions. Those functions can be selectively determined as the additional functions and applied to the mobile terminal according to a screen size, resolution, an input scheme, power consumption, and an operation function.
However, the functions for providing the user with enjoyment and convenience are actually implemented in the mobile terminal, such as a smart phone or PDA, having a limited size. Therefore, if those functions are actually utilized by using the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is subject to various limitations. For example, a size of a display unit of the mobile terminal is limited so that there is the inconvenience for visually displaying Internet browsing or content, such as a moving image, and there is difficulty in editing text due to a limited input unit. Further, a battery capacity of the mobile terminal is limited so that it is impossible to use those functions for a long time. In addition, there is only limited compatibility with an external device, such as a PC. Further, the small mobile terminal is preferable for the portability of the mobile terminal, but the large mobile terminal is preferable for the display unit and the compatibility with the external device for the convenience of the user.